The assessment of advanced materials often benefits from an analysis of stresses that result from different operational conditions. Often these stresses are induced by a combination of shear forces and tensile forces. Often these stresses are different in different portions of articles made from such materials. Current test fixtures typically are not able to assess various combinations of these characteristics. What are needed therefore are improved test fixtures for assessing the mechanical strength of materials.